Nikolai Aleksanders
Dry humour and a mild manner conceal an almost total lack of empathy for other sentient beings. Interestingly, this appears to be the result of learned behaviour rather than clinical sociopathy. Subject is ruthless, ambitious, and utterly devoid of scruples or ethics. Has displayed megalomaniacal tendencies on occasion. Subject’s reputation for tolerance and open mindedness with regards to biotics and alien races, may initially appear to contradict the above assessment. However, closer examination indicates that this sentiment, while genuine, is born out of a practical desire to not alienate any potential assets. -- Cerberus assessment A human (mostly; he has a thing for transapience and various cybernetic upgrades), CEO of the Titan Corporation and a notable player in Terminus Systems politics post-Reaper War. Despite the Cerberus assessment above, he has become more ethically conscious over time (perhaps due to the combination of real political responsibility, assurance in his position at the top, and the fact that, as noted, it was never an innate tendency). History The man who became Aleksanders was born "Eric Zherdev", the result of a covert affair between Teresa Koenig, wife of Jonathan Koenig Jr. of the Earth-based weapons manufacturer Koenig Industries, and her bodyguard Yuri Zherdev. In an effort to cover up the scandal, Mr. and Mrs. Koenig paid off the medical staff, passed the infant into the care of Mr. Zherdev, and claimed that the infant had died during the birth as a result of complications from the pregnancy. Mr. Zherdev was released from the Koenigs’ employment with a generous stipend to buy his silence, and the boy was raised by Mr. Zherdev and his girlfriend, Courtney Zhang. Records of Aleksanders’ life during this period are sketchy but from what can be pieced together from police reports and hospital records the boy’s upbringing could best be described as unstable. Local police were called to Zherdev’s apartment on multiple occasions due to reports of domestic disturbances by neighbours. Despite evidence of an abusive upbringing, no formal investigations were ever made due to the Koenigs’ protection of Mr. Zherdev as per their arrangement. These conditions persisted until January 2174 when Mr. Zherdev and Ms. Zhang filed a missing persons report for their son. He was eventually discovered in a hospital on the outskirts of Chicago; the victim of a violent robbery by a local gang. When police went to notify Mr. Zherdev and Ms. Zhang the couple was discovered dead, the result of a red sand overdose. Eric then legally changed his name using the few funds at his disposal and enlisted in the Alliance Marines immediately following his discharge from the hospital. Aleksanders operated as an Alliance sniper for five years, eventually obtaining the rank of Corporal and completing his college studies via extranet. He served with distinction during the Skyllian Blitz and subsequent Alliance anti-piracy operations. Following the completion of his tour of duty he received an honourable discharge from the Alliance military. Shortly thereafter he applied to, and was accepted by, the University of Chicago Booth School of Business, being awarded financial aid under the Alliance Veterans Act. He graduated with honours in the spring of 2181. Interestingly, following his graduation, Aleksanders joined a mercenary company operating in the Terminus Systems rather than seek out a more typical administrative position in Citadel Space. Within a year he seized control of the mercenary group and began systematically assimilating over a dozen smaller mercenary outfits. It was during this period that the subject filed the articles of incorporation for the entity that would become known as the Titan Corporation. In the years that followed, using funds raised via mercenary operations, Aleksanders began a campaign of aggressive expansion, acquiring first a struggling C-Space biotech company then rapidly diversifying into other C-Space markets such as shipping, aerospace, and weapons manufacturing, using the profits from previous acquisitions to finance further growth in an incredibly risky business model. However, through a combination of ruthless pragmatism, cutthroat policies, and an almost complete disregard for business ethics he was able to not only maintain the stability of his holdings, but drastically increase their profitability. He proceeded to invest virtually all profits into R&D and further expansion. Threads of Note Faust: Aleksanders recruits Kate Parker. Reaper War Private Messages: As the Reaper invasion starts, help from an unexpected source. Using poison for medicine: Aleksanders and Harris Dawkins plot the coup of Roswell Explorations. Accidents happen: Soon to be former Roswell CEO Parris Goldwyn is stalked by Titan assassins. Private Messages: Aleksanders tries to convince Titus Scapula to rest and heal. A back-and-forth ensues. PM To Telos: A more vulnerable side to Aleksanders. War Makes Strange Drinking Partners: Nikolai and Nat have a meet-up on the Citadel. Titan's Fall: During the Citadel attack, Operative Grey takes down the Titan Corporation tower, as well as leaving Aleksanders grievously injured. Leading to... Still Alive: Injured, but not dead! Until The Darkness Takes Us: With Quatra, discussing -- among other things -- Sicaria's fate. The Silent City: On the Citadel, during the last desperate days of the war. Post-War Business: PMs detail business with both [REDACTED] and 9 Commando. PM Exchange With Nat: The obligatory "glad you're alive, how are you" exchange! Sailor, Rich Man, Poor Man, Thief: Assisting against the people who destroyed Entish. Five of Six: In a drug den on Omega, Aleksanders and his people have a tense stand-off with Sicaria and hers. Mekan and Isadore are there too, and after the "incident" Aleksanders has a further run-in with Chez Chezlin. Well Dressed Druggie: Following on from the drug den incident, Mekan makes Aleksanders into a meme. The Man Who Killed 100 Men: Aleksanders learns that "Velor Vedevix" is still alive, meeting up with him on Virmire. Sleepless In...: Making an appearance at a bar on Erinle; among other events of note, he winds up using a taser on Liria T'Remi. Dear CDN: Unusually, Aleksanders appears to have been taken by surprise, and is now in a bit of trouble. Teenagers piloting battlesuits are involved. A Courtesy Call: An odd message from the CEO to CDN. Leading into... Anathema: A thorny problem involving Titan Corporation brings a fair few CDN regulars together on Illium. The Kid Is Fine: After the Anathema mission, Aleksanders explains a few things for Lessan Vadarat. Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters Category:Titan Corporation